otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
CPR - Comorro Parasite Removal
Rough draft, slightly cleaned up. Needs a few tweaks for formatting and so on. Docking Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Comorro Station isn't exactly a station. It doesn't remain in any one place for a significant span of time. It is, in all accuracy, a massive starship - incapable of atmospheric flight - that has been roaming the stars on a voyage that some say has lasted for more than 90-million years. The vessel is a Yaralu, a sentient spacefaring vessel. Her true full name cannot be spoken in a single day, but is shortened for convenience to Comorro. Several epochs ago, after her final era of fertility ended, she converted the gray-green ribbed chamber of her womb into a docking hub for smaller Yaralu and non-organic vessels. She made it known to the denizens of Hiverspace that she would serve as a neutral outpost for traders and diplomats. Use of energy and projectile weapons is prohibited aboard Comorro. Violators will be absorbed into the vessel's nutrient replenishment matrix. She is capable of monitoring almost all chambers within the station for illegal weapons, but some areas - such as the Forgotten Quarter - are lost to her neural pathways and sensory organs. The power within Comorro Station currently appears to be out, the only light coming from berthed starships, the stars outside, and other illumination that doesn't rely on the ship for generation. Sat Jul 04 18:15:45 3009 Contents: Exits: Civilian Silvereye Shuttle to Steintygge Roue Dayton OOC: To Opodi's Nostril Mercenary Varal Sickbay Bad Man Ren Arnassis OOC: To Svajone CWO Lucius Tradeport Hatch Comorro <> Dream Archaeologist Volidana OOC Area Graduate Student Zabyra Drifter Markiel Zero Gravitas ISS Tharsis IND Raider Prisoner Crate ESS Starlight NSS Horizon NLS Devil May Care IND Equinox Ariel Three IND Kamikaze DCV Silver Streak LMS Artemis "Shit, no wonder you fucked up and got a bounty on your head," Ren says to Dayton, peering outside at the ships. "They look ... toast." He looks up. "This fuckin' station looks toast, too. What the hell happened?" He asks of nobody in particular. Click-click-click. Second weapon emptied, Dayton has nothing but a glare for Ren...wait, no, there's something. He brings the plasma up to point at the man's chest and squeezes the trigger, producing one last click as the sweaty and enraged man glowers. "You just gave me a fucking head wound. You ever had fucking gangrene? Fucking gangrene?!" In a rage and not waiting for an answer, the little wolverine foolishly or not turns his back on the much bigger man, a long string of expletives trailing after him. Silvereye focuses in on Lucius and swiftly moves towards him. "Castus!" He calls towards the martian as he walks towards him, taking stock of the wounded. "You on that network thing they set up? Any word from the watch?" Tamila arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. Tamila has arrived. "I've had worse than gangrene," Ren says, again, to no one in particular. He looks around. "Well, sheeit," he adds. "I guess we'd better figger out where the hell station security is." He looks towards teh tradeport. Dayton has left RP mode. Dayton has left. The docking hub is in disarray, about 7 dead pirates lying around, Zabyra is lying on the floor wounded but seemily okay, Markiel has carefully levitated the more critically wounded varal and seems to be making for svajone. The universal transalator is offline. Zabyra has a wound in her side, Varal a wound in his gut, And markiel is being yelled at by lucius. Markiel makes for the door to svajone, carefully levitating varal along with him. He seems to be too focused to understand what, to him, is gibberish. A shuttle approaches Comorro, flying hesitantly between the seemingly derilect vessels drifting nearby. The shuttle pilot threads a somewhat winding path towards the docking hub, then moves to land near the shuttles from Svajone, which people are currently heading towards. Once the vessel has settled, the door in the side opens and a small light shines out. "Huh. Well /that/ isn't good." A voice comments dryly in Terran, the flashlight sweeping back and forth across the floor nearby. "Anyone alive?" There's a silent pause, and then a moment later, in Hekayan. "Is anyone still alive in here?" Ren Arnassis has disconnected. Markiel shouts in Hekayan, "Yes, but this man is badly wounded, I need help getting him to a hospital, I can lighten his load on the svajone, but I don't think I can keep him safely in the air!" "Hey, stupid! Drop the man or I up you roughing." Says Lucius in manageable Hekayan to the Aukami. He points his weapon at him. He need to be fix here first." He scowls. You have voted for Lucius Silvereye looks up at the Hekayan exchange, growling lightly at the lack of translation. He looks at the dead bodies littered around the area. "Arrogant bastard." Markiel says in Hekayan to Lucius, "If you shoot me, I drop him and he probably dies. I put him down, Gravity will hurt him more. As it is, he /is VERY/ stable. He might as well be considered on the floor already. Just trust me. If I can just get him to a doctor he will be fine." The small light in Alastair's cybernetic finger turns towards Markiel and Lucius. The Sivadian limps down from the shuttle, using his cane to lean on and moving carefully so as not to trip over debris or bodies on the floor. He glances at Varal, then takes a look around the docking bay, the faint beam from the flashlight fading before it reaches the walls. "There should be a medkit on the shuttle. In the shuttle" He says, waving his cane back towards the shuttle without looking at either of them. "What happened here?" Varal is in minor shock and very unconscious. There's a fantastic plasma burn on his lower abdomen. Fresh, too, from the smell. Tamila makes her way out of the trade port, holding a small head-lamp away from her body. She looks a bit dirty, grimy and a bit tired after her climb through the levimodule system. Slowly she makes her way forward, torch sweeping left and right as she starts trying to locate survivors. Silvereye turns around towards the tradeport, initially having seen enough until he sees Tamila in her own light. "Tamila!" He calls towards her, picking up his pace to draw close. "Is the synapse network still up? Do we have any communication with the Watch in the Comorrite hub?" Zabyra is groaning, lying wounded on the ground, not visibly conscious. Markiel says in Hekayan, "Okay. I can't set him down, I'm too afraid he will be injured even more. He was shot in the gut with a plasma gun." and moves towards the shuttle Al indicates. Hal'gus has arrived. Hal'gus enters RP mode. Lucius has disconnected. Volidana has left RP mode. Volidana has left. "Whatever." Alastair says a bit dismissively, not even bothering to translate for Markiel. His flashlight lights on Zabyra, and he focuses his eyes in that direction. "Got another one over there." He says mildly, and then glances over his shoulder and raises his voice. "#-1 FUNCTION (ANSI) EXPECTS 2 ARGUMENTS BUT GOT 1" "Whatever." Alastair says a bit dismissively, not even bothering to translate for Markiel. His flashlight lights on Zabyra, and he focuses his eyes in that direction. "Got another one over there." He says mildly, and then glances over his shoulder and raises his voice. "Now would you tell me what happened to Comorro?" Varal has disconnected. "Power's down," Tamila calls back to the Demarian. "Means that this node is most likely down." She stops, peering into the darkness behind her. "You don't wanna try brin'in' anyone up from the Comorrite hub at the moment, Kitty." Slowly she starts towards Silvereye. "Levimodules are down, and it's one hell of a hard climb. Trust me, just came from there." "Hells." Silvereye remarks to Tamila, sweeping his coat back to put his hands on his hips. "Then there's not much we can do. The Watch will know what to do with the refugee hub to secure it but if Comorro doesn't come around we're going to have to start looking at other options. And that all depends on what they're doing down in the Gearclanger Hub. The Lotorians know far more about Comorro than we do." He looks out into space, tail lashing. "You have the Gravitas ready to go?" Markiel says, "I will bring the other one too but I need you to tell them what I will be trying to do once this man is stable." H'itupek arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. H'itupek has arrived. Hess has connected. The black-coat-clad and begoggled form of Hal'gus carefully makes his way in from the tradeport, attempting to remain as low-key as possible as he shuffles inward along the walls to further investigate. Somewhere in the universe, Kestrel has connected. Somewhere in the universe, Alexandra has connected. Alastair stops in his tracks, and grimaces at Markiel's response. "Whatever." he mutters under his breath, and takes another look up at the ceiling where the lights are still out. "There are more important things to worry about." He turns and starts moving towards his best guess at where the tradeport hatch is at, and coincidentally towards Silvereye and Tamila. Tamila makes her way past Silvereye. "Ain't my ship, and I can't fly. Gonna hafta find Finchy," she says, apologetically. "But I recommend that you get every armed ship outta here to flyin' protection. Get some bottles necks set up in here, too." The light from her torch falls over the wounded, until she seems to spot Zabyra breathing. "We got wounded here!" she yells out, keeping her torch on the wounded inverser. "Hell, somethin' that fast, gotta be exploritory in my books, Silver." Markiel enters the shuttle with Varal. Zabyra is not exactly in a good physical state, probably needs medical help soon. Alexandra arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. Alexandra has arrived. "It's an act of war is what it is." Silvereye replies to Tamila, following after her. "I agree with the ship strategy, I was going to propose it but the network is down and it's likely our crews are stuck in the Comorrite Hub. It's up to station security to get things set up, and that's my next stop once I see how things are in here." He tells her, tail lashing behind him as he looks towards the Phyrrian ships suspended in space. "Though we may have gotten a break. We need to find Kit and Lildrina and get them on one of those Phyrrian ships and see if they're serviceable. And as much as it pains me I should probably go speak to Mikage in case they can't revive Comorro." H'itupek has disconnected. Tharsis has arrived. Tharsis enters RP mode. Hess peers a little blearily from where he sits, somehow he stayed safely secluded from all the action, "We flyin? I'm a pilot if anyone needs one." He offers. Quicksilver has arrived. Quicksilver disembarks from the DCV Silver Streak. Tamila looks up towards the Demarian. "Are you meant to be a leader? If the network is down, go from ship to scummer lovin' ship! If there ain't folks enough to run it, order them onto another fucking ship. If they refuse, shoot them and the rest will listen." She thrusts her hand that isn't holding a torch in Hess' direction. "There's a pilot." Then she waves towards Hess. "You, get your fucking arse over here right now." Tharsis shimmers into view forward of his bridge module, yawning a bit as he stretches, but it isn't long before his sensors detect seriously diminished illumination levels. "What in the hell?" Alastair limps up to meet Tamila and Silvereye. "What happened?" He calls out tersely. "Does /anyone/ know what's wrong with Comorro?" There's a note of impatience in his voice, as well as a trace of concern. Markiel exits the shuttle and makes his way to Zabyra, In hekayan he says, "Will a doctor please come with me to the shuttle? I am taking the wounded there, then to the svajone." The Docking hub is a mess, a melted crate, remains of a forklift are scattered about, dead pirate bodies are lying about. The universal transalator and Comorro's lights are down. Silvereye's ears swivel towards Hess and Tharsis as they speak, Tamila's remonstrations going without comment. "Mr. Hess, Tharsis, we need you out there right now. Comorro appears to be dead in the water for the time being. Hail the Phyrrian ships and see if you get any response. Don't board them just yet but for Altheor's sake keep your sensors up. I'm not sure the Zar knew his little sneak attack would be so effective. Keep in touch with Svajone and we'll get someone on this side to get comms on their ship." He turns to Tamila, now finally acknowledging her objections. "Sounds like you just volunteered. I need to see what station security is doing." From behind his secure location hiding behind a piece of equipment, Hal'gus peers out to assess the situation. It doesn't take very long. "Biggeruns," he chortles, shaking his head and turning to leave. In from the tradeport comes... well, someone. Their way is led by a small, bright light. After a few moments of aimlessly wandering toward the main portion of the docking hub, the light heads over toward Alastair, Tamila, and Silvereye. "Al? Is that you?" Pause. "What in the name of science is going on up here?" Lex addresses the other Sivadian in her typically-accented Standard. Hess starts to meander towards Silvereye and Tamila, weaving his way past a few bodies. He coughs, and asks, "Err, anyone got a ship for me to fly? I can get out there just fine, but aint really associated with any crew at the moment. Someone lends me a helm and I'm good to go." At Silvereye's instructions, Tharsis' exterior running lights snap on and his primary reactor begins to cycle up with a deep hum. "Sensor scans are about the best I can really do, but I'll keep an eye out." he says. "Ain't got no idea," Tamila states to Alastair. "Everythin' seems down. Levimodules out and it's a hell of a climb." Her light still remains on the injured Zabyra, though her words are intended for Alastair and Lex, "One of you two see what you can do with her, and if you ain't able to do somethin', I'll do somethin'." Her head turns in the direction of Hess. "Come with me, we'll get you onto a ship." She glances after the Demarian, "Watch yourself down there. Could be chaos." She then starts towards the outverser ships, her jaw set. Silvereye turns at the new voice as they enter from the tradeport, and grins toothily. "Ah, just one of the people I wanted to see." He remarks to Alexandra. "Go with Tharsis and if he thinks it's safe get on one of those Phyrrian ships and see if you can't make it useful to us." Just past her he catches sight of Gus, tail lashing. "You there, little tough guy. You're her bodyguard." He starts in that direction before Tamila calls, pausing and turning towards her. "You have the docking hub, Tamila." Tharsis listens to the mention of the levimodule being out. One of his main cargo doors on his port side opens, and with a bit of a creak, they slide open. "You need something to do some lifting? I think I've got what you need right here." Out from the door comes a large hover platform equipped with operator controls and large enough to hold up to 6 pallets of cargo. It settles above the deck by about a foot, the soft blue glow of the anti-grav units illuminating the floor beneath it. "Just make sure I get it back!" Alastair turns his flashlight at Alexandra. "Lex?" He says, sounding a little relieved. "I don't know what's going on. Comorro is unconscious, nobody can tell me anything." His expression is a serious-looking scowl, and he glances over his shoulder back at Zabyra. "They're not important." He says in a cold tone of voice. "The Yaralu is. And right now I need to get to her vital systems and see if there's anything I can do to help." Hess shoves his hands into his pockets and follows after Tamila quietly. Seems he's not too worried about things, despite the lights being out and life support probably failing. Markiel has left RP mode. Markiel has left. You have voted for Markiel You have voted for Silvereye You have voted for Tharsis "Pardcat Biggerun," grumbles Gus, shaking a fist as the Demarian departs. "This better be choplickerin'! Nearly time to voterate you off the Buroks, anywheres." He removes the rifle from his shoulder, carrying it low (for him) as he trundles over to Alexandra to peer at her. "You 'eard the Pard, let's git' explorineerin'." Quicksilver emerges from the Airlock of the Silver Streak, ears swiveling as he examines the different voices coming in. Nostrils twitch, muzzle wrinkling with the scents of combat, before ears flick forward as they isolate a familiar voice. He calls across, "Silvereye? What's our status? I've got worksuits if you need them." Alexandra blinks blankly. "...Phyrrian ships," she deadpans, one brow raising slightly. "You -can't- be serious." She frowns then. "Are you sure they're more important than making sure Comorro is alright?" She seems undecided. A glance goes toward Zabyra, and she frowns, crouching down to at least check the Opodian over. Portable, built-in med scanners are neat that way. "Not to mention stabilizing people if they're going to be taken to Svajone for treatment." Zabyra is badly wounded, got hit in the side by the full brunt of a plasma rifle. Tamila continues onwards, casting a glance back towards Silvereye's voice. "Affirmative," she calls in reply. "Pilot, you take one half, I'll take the other. If they mouth off and refuse, give them a warning. If they continue to refuse, execute them for cowardace. I needn't remind you of the threat that not takin' action has on us all." The woman casually walks over one of the dead pirates, before making her way up the ramp of one of the ships and banging loudly on the door. Arc events have occurred! Everyone has been given two experience points. Arc event points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094. Arc events have occurred! Everyone in the room has been given four experience points. Arc bonus points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094 Silvereye looks over his shoulder at Alexandra. "If you think you can help Dr. Hall when working on biological systems...Comorro is the first priority. But we don't want those ships just hanging out there for too long." He turns towards Quicksilver. "Get on the Silver Streak. If Alexandra goes to help Comorro get out there and assist Tharsis in securing our immediate space, tow the Phyrrian ships if you need to. I trust your judgment." He pauses. "And will someone get those wounded up to the clinic if we're not going to treat them on a ship? Tharsis did just provide a hover platform." He then heads off. Eylohta arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. Eylohta has arrived. Silvereye has left RP mode. Silvereye has left. Quicksilver flicks his tail in a salute to Silvereye, before scanning the area around and calling, "I need a spare pilot on my ship, if anyone's not doing something, in case we have to deploy for combat. Anyone in need of weapons, I've got a bit of that as well." Hess nods once to Tamila, draws out a pistol from his coat and grins widely, "My pleasure." He looks around at the ships berthed in the docking hub and marches up the ramp to the Artemis, before banging on the hatch. "Tharsis!" Alastair calls out as he turns to look towards the ship, and then walks in that direction. "Allright, I'll take the hoversled. We can go to the hospital, first, drop of wounded and pick up supplies." He reaches the sled, and awkardly climbs aboard it. "Then I'll take it up to see what I can do for Comorro. Who's coming? Hurry it up!" He braces himself on the hovercraft and starts looking over the control console skeptically. Tharsis sends the hover platform further into the bay so it's out of his way for launch and easier for Alastair to take the reins. The lift looks heavy duty, able to lift heavy cargo with ease and has elevation controls as well. His image fades out, and his own anti-grav generators fire up, causing him to lift off from the floor of the bay several feet. A whine of servo motors and hydraulics accompanies the retracting of his landing gear. Firing up his maneuvering thrusters, he moves out into the middle of the bay. "If anyone needs me, you know where I'll be. If I spot anything out of the ordinary out there, I'll give you a holler." he says, and with a thrust from his aft thrusters he starts to move out towards the emptiness of space beyond. Tamila looks towards Hess, then shines the torch towards Quicksilver's voice. "Pilot, speak with Quicksilver!" she calls. "I'll handle it here." She continues banging against the hull of the ship and gets no reply, before reaching into her coat and pulling out a piece of yellow chalk, with which she makes a big cross on the door, before moving quickly down and moving towards the next ship. Hess frowns darkly at the lack of reply from the Artemis, and then nods once at his new orders. He shoves the pistol he carries back into his coat, and then jogs off towards Quicksilver, "You need a pilot?" he calls over to the Demarian as he gets within some sort of speaking range. "A depressifyin' showery of commandineerin'! Jus' natchin' a Hally an' orderatin' 'im 'round an' jus' chuckifyin' it an' loshin' off. Biggeruns." Hal'gus sighs, turning to make his way back toward the Tradeport and slinging his rifle back over his shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea," Lex replies to Alastair, nodding, though her attention's on the Opodian. "I'll have to stop by the lab, too. With no power, we're going to have no equipment, either... I do have a generator I've been tinkering with, but the output won't power much." She looks after Tharsis briefly, then starts to move Zabyra onto the platform. "...You know, this would go faster if you helped," she observes dryly to the other Sivadian. Quicksilver winces, and holds a paw in front of his face as Tamila's torch shines his way, lowering it again once the light isn't in sensitive eyes. He bobs his snout as Hess speaks, "Ah, good. I hope you can handle a large vessel?" He points the tip of his tail towards the mass of the Silver Streak behind him, which has been customized up to the size of a capital ship. "We'll follow that craft..." he points a paw towards Tharsis "...out for a look around. Streak's big enough to tow those Phyrrian ships out there if needed. I've got an Intruder aboard to deploy if we hit combat." Eylohta is near the tradeport, looking rather confused, you see. Alastair scans the control console for a minute trying to figure it out, while Alexandra loads up the injured. Once he thinks he's got it, the Sivadian nods to himself and touches a button to jerk the platform into the air. He scowls, and slowly reorients the transport towards the tradeport. "Allright, you all settled in? Let's go." He inexpertly starts piloting the hovercraft towards the tradeport, and towards Hal'Gus and Eylohta. Hess frowns darkly at the Silver Streak. "I can't say I've flown anything that size since...well..my resistence days. Aint my usual cup of tea, but let's give it a shot. Worst comes to worst I'll man a turret or somethin for yeh." Hess clomps off towards the ship in question, seemingly not too bothered by the challenge of flying a capital ship. Tradeport - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Built within one of the larger fissures of her digestive system, this common tradeport has rib-like structures with gray-green webs of matter stretched between them to protect Comorro's winding intestinal conduits from damage. Luminescent symbiotes, floating orbs of green and yellow, provide illumination for the cartilagenous nodes that serve as shops and merchant stalls. The docking hub can be found at the starboard end of the bazaar, while a levimodule at the port end carries visitors to other levels of the Yaralu vessel. Grafitti? Sat Jul 04 20:18:43 3009 A Tailoring Table is here. An Electronics Workbench is here. A Metalworking Bench is here. Contents: Exits: Alaznar - Comorro Tradeport - NPC Shopkeeper Virtual Creation Studios Levimodule Last Orders Tavern Docking Hub Alexandra arrives from Docking Hub - Comorro Station. Alexandra has arrived. Eylohta arrives from Docking Hub - Comorro Station. Eylohta has arrived. I can't find who you're trying to page with: Gus Unable to page: Gus Hal'gus arrives from Docking Hub - Comorro Station. Hal'gus has arrived. Zabyra arrives from Docking Hub - Comorro Station. Zabyra has arrived. Alexandra hasn't even sat down quite yet when the hoverplatform starts moving, and nearly loses her balance. A sharp, indrawn breath is given, and she manages to sit instead of actually falling off. "It won't take me long to get the generator and get her hooked up to some equipment. Poor girl. Internships don't usually include plasma blasts." She shakes her head somewhat sadly, keeping a close eye on the Opodian. H'itupek arrives from Docking Hub - Comorro Station. H'itupek has arrived. "Oi!" Eylie calls as he basically follows Al and Alexandra, long strides carrying him up behind Al, "Ya need help or sommat, Doc?" "Oh, she'll be fine." Alastair says, apparently unconcerned for the Opodian, but rather focused on trying to pilot the platform. He pulls up alongside Eylohta and slows down. "Yes." He says curtly. "Here, take over piloting this thing. We're heading to the hospital, first." Then spotting Hal'Gus, he calls out. "And you, Halaghi. Are you coming?" Hal'gus's immediate target once entering the port is heading for the tavern as soon as possible, even if it's not in the best shape. As Alastair calls to him, he peers in the man's direction. "Wherebouts? Whybouts? Wrongery to stopperate, doohickies to mechaneer, rocks to explorineer? If'n not, I'll be loshin' over here, Biggerun." "I agree," Lex replies. "She'll be fine - with proper care. Once we get her to the clinic, though, I agree a second time. Finding out what's wrong with Comorro should be our first priority." The Sivadian frowns a bit. "I don't even feel like I can administer anything. I'm... not all that familiar with Opodian physiology." H'itupek stumbles out of the Last Orders, kind of feeling the walls as he adjusts to the darkness. Hearing voices, he zeroes in on them and starts to head in that direction. "Hello?" he calls out tentatively. "We're..." Alastair frowns slightly, and attempts to answer. "...grabifyin' doohikies from the... hospital, to mechaneer the..." He can't even guess at a word for Comorro, and instead gestures vaguely at the walls and ceiling. "If there's any... wrongery interferifyin' with us you can stoppify... Oh, good grief, will you just /climb aboard/? Eylohta is a good, obedient worker - at least when it comes to helping his best buddy Al, out, the operation of the hoverthinger taken over thusly, "Levimodule's all fucked up, by t'by. Had to crawl through it on my way here." Hal'gus stares at Alastair, tilting his head somewhat before his brows knit together. "What're yeh speechifyin' 'bout my birthineer fer, ye spider-suckin' losh-skimpin' Biggerun?!" retorts the Halaghi, none-the-less moving to clamber atop whatever the device is. "One more squatchsnuggin' wordification out o' yeh an' I'll thunkify yer other stilt." Alexandra blinks blankly at Alastair, and stifles a polite chuckle. "I'd laugh about that more, were the situation not what it is," she admits. A smile goes Eylohta's way. "Thank you," she offers. Then, well. Then her head gets tilted in Hal's general direction, the Sivadian clearly curious. H'itupek starts to get a bit closer to the gathered group. "Hello?" he says again, hands out in front of him so he doesn't accidentally run into someone. "Have it your way, Beardy." Alastair says with a snort. He shakes his head, and leaving the controls to Eylohta moves into the back with Alexandra, leaning down and putting his arm on her shoulder. Then he glances in the direction H'itupek's voice is coming from, and directs his arm's built-in light in that direction. "Over here." He calls out in response. Eylohta leans forward for a moment, the Timonae grinning Hal'gus' way, "Yer pretty awesome lil' buddy." Puppyish, he winks before straightening up, and glancing over his shoulder "Towards the light! Come towards the liiiiight!" "Who..." Lex muses, shining her built-in light over in H'itupek's direction as well. Once the beam picks him out, she redirects it toward the intervening space between the group and the Kretonian. "We're headed to the clinic," she calls, "And then to check on Comorro." Reode arrives from Docking Hub - Comorro Station. Reode has arrived. H'itupek gets to the group quickly now that the floor is illuminated before him. "Oh thank you. The lights went out and suddenly I couldn't see a blasted thing." he says. "Commoro is injured? I'm no biologist but I am an engineer, if there's anything I can do to assist I'll be happy to do it." The group composed of Alastair, Alexandra, Eylohta, Hal'Gus, and an unconscious Zabyra are piled into a flat transport platform travelling through the tradeport. H'itupek is making his way across the floor to join them. "Good. Get on." Alastair says with a quick nod towards H'itupek. "We can use all the help we can get, at this point. But we're in a hurry." He glances over at Eylohta. "Make for the Levimodule, even with the power offline we should be able to take the shaft to where we want to go." Workhorse Eylie nods to Alastair, the Timonae even giving a one handed salute to the doctor. He waits for that H guy to get the hell on the bus, yo. H'itupek hops up onto the hover platform. "What happened to Comorro anyway?" he asks as he settles in. "One minute I'm in the tavern watching the news feeds, the next it's totally dark and I'm stumbling around looking for the door." Reode glides in from the docking hub, not having the least bit of trouble navigating through the darkness. It would've been pleasant if not for the sudden hectic happenings. Spotting the transport, she spirals down to perch on the edge, and is glad to see mostly familiar faces. "I second that question," she adds, hearing the last bit of H'itupek's query, "What happened to Zabyra?" Alexandra glances toward H'itupek, and shrugs. "We don't know," she replies. "That's what we're going to find out." She nods to Reode then, and frowns a bit. "Plasma, from the look of it. Or something very similar. We're going to get her down to the clinic and get her stabilized, then figure out what in the bloody hell is going on with the ship." Alastair smirks slightly, and nods to Alexandra. "What she said." He agrees, "I was on the shuttle coming back from Svajone when it happened. There's a dozen ships drifting nearby, and the doking bay looked like Ritter's Market on a friday night." He taps Eylohta on the shoulder with his cane. "Allright, let's get going. Try not to crash us, allright?" "I certainly promise to try not to crash us, Al." The puppyish Timonae gives a grin and a nod, then bucks down to do the hoverchauffeuring. He's better at it than Al! Not /the best/ but better, and so far Eylie manages not to crash. To the Levimodule we goooo. You have voted for Hal'gus Hal'gus has left RP mode. Hal'gus has left. "Engineering concepts tend to be universal, so I'll give it my best shot at trying to help." H'itupek says. "It had to be something pretty bad to make a huge station like this go offline... er.. unconscious." Reode watches the Opodian, ears drooping. Didn't look so dangerous knocked out like that. "Plasma," she repeats, then falls quiet, just staring ahead. "That's right. Plasma." Alastair says in a clinical tone. "It looked like a firefight, so no chance it was just an accident." He glances at H'itupek, and sizes up the Kretonian. "Living beings tend to be somewhat similar as well. I haven't treated a Yaralu before, but hopefully between us we can fix whatever the damage is." "Quite nasty," Lex agrees, nodding. "Causes terrible burns. But the wounds also don't bleed. Much." She continues to pay close attention to the unconscious Opodian and cling to the hoverplatform. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be," she asides to Alastair. Vroom! Vroom! Timmie bus lines, bringing you a relatively™ smooth ride, all the way to the Levimodule! WHOOSH! Eylohta heads into Levimodule - Comorro Station. Eylohta has left. Reode heads into Levimodule - Comorro Station. Reode has left. You head into Levimodule - Comorro Station. Levimodule - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Useful as both a passenger and freight elevator, this levimodule consists of a gray-green bone and cartilage platform that's been reinforced with Yaralu-spun webbing. The lift travels along vertical and horizontal passages based on data provided via a series of glowing buttons. Sat Jul 04 21:51:10 3009 Contents: Exits: Emissary Reode Gearclanger Hub Champ'een Eylohta Comorrite Hub Diplomatic Hub Tradeport Zabyra arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. Zabyra has arrived. Alexandra arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. Alexandra has arrived. H'itupek arrives from Tradeport - Comorro Station. H'itupek has arrived. H'itupek settles in for the ride, taking a closer look at the Opodi being hoisted up with them, and concern starts to etch on his face as he recognizes her. "By the stars... how did that happen?" Reode peers around the levimodule, every now and then letting off soft, high-pitched 'pings' and swiveling ears to recall her surroundings. "Heard a scuffle," was all she offered to H'itupek, shrugging. Alastair shines his flashlight around at the walls as they enter the levimodule and begin to rise. He shakes his head at H'itupek. "I don't know everything that happened,, but with my extensive medical experience I would guess that someone pointed a weapon at her and pulled the trigger." Alexandra just falls quiet for now, keeping a close eye on the unconscious Opodian. You travel up and port. Comorrite Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Built within a blue-crimson trunk that bisects two cavernous respiration chambers within what amounts to the Yaralu's "chest," the Comorrite Hub is home to numerous bony nodes that serve as residential modules for the station's inhabitants. Many of them exhale carbon dioxide and other chemicals that the Yaralu can filter and recycle for its own respiratory system. Sat Jul 04 22:19:56 3009 A Contents: Exits: Tazito - Comorrite Hub - NPC Shopkeeper Research Labs Odonka (NPC Deed Giver) Eylohta's Blade Shop Comorro Station Free Hospital Refugee Enclave Cafe Orion Levimodule Alexandra arrives from Levimodule - Comorro Station. Alexandra has arrived. H'itupek arrives from Levimodule - Comorro Station. H'itupek has arrived. Reode arrives from Levimodule - Comorro Station. Reode has arrived. Zabyra arrives from Levimodule - Comorro Station. Zabyra has arrived. The transport platform reaches the level of the Comorrite Hub, and slips through the door to and begis floating down the street in the direction of the hospital. The lights are off here, as well. Zabyra groans as the platform changes direction, but doesn't seem to wake up. Eylohta arrives from Levimodule - Comorro Station. Eylohta has arrived. Reode would've chuckled at the doctor's comment if the general mood wasn't so tense. "Wonder who that someone was," she mumbles absently in Hekayan. Her eyes follow the patch of light Alastair's flashlight creates on the walls. Eventually she jumps up from the transport and flies ahead of them, towards the hospital. Reode has left. Lobby - Comorro Station Free Hospital - A few potted plants sit around this small room, which is otherwise unadorned. The walls are plain white, as is the floor. In the center of the lobby, a receptionist sits behind a circular desk, and a few chairs are placed between the desk and the entrance. A frosted glass door to one side of the room is labeled 'Clinic' in Hekayan and Terran Standard, while a sign over the opening in the wall opposite the clinic door is labeled 'Emergency Care'. Sat Jul 04 22:28:28 3009 Contents: Exits: Emissary Reode Lift to Second Floor Doctor Alandra Laboratories Operating Rooms Emergency Care Clinic Comorrite Hub Eylohta has arrived. H'itupek has arrived. Zabyra has arrived. Alexandra has arrived. Things are as orderly as they can be in the Comorro hospital as the backup power seems to have been brought online. In the middle of staff and doctors hurrying about to check on patients and take care of other duties is Alandra. She stands near the receptionist with two tall Hekayti orderlies before her as she gives instructions, one hand pointing toward the elevator as she speaks. "Doctor Osligoth," Lex calls from the back of a hoversled as it moves into the area. She waves a hand to get the other Sivadian woman's attention. It's laden down with an interesting mix of people, a Timonae at the helm. There's also a gravely injured Opodian, a sizeable plasma burn on her side. "Zabyra. The new intern. Plasma shot," she sums up. "Doctor Hall and myself were going to go down there and find out what's wrong with Comorro." H'itupek waits as the injured Opodian is delivered to the hospital. Once the transport platform comes to a stop in front of the Hospital, Alastair climbs to his feet and hops off to limp towards the door. "I don't know what we'll need." He calls over his shoulder to Alexandra. "I'll get what I can, and if we need anything more than that we'll make a second trip." "Hi mum!" Eylie calls to Alandra. Ahem. Reode simply stays beside the platform with Zabyra, glad to see there was actually power within the hospital. Zabyra is unconscious. Those two orderlies are about to head off when the group comes into the hospital. Lan turns her head to look over her shoulder, her brows drawing down as she watches the spectacle. She turns then to rush towards the injured one, "What's happened?" she asks, "Everything's...well...a mess quite frankly. We just got power up and we're checking on patients," she says as she reaches for the scanner in her pocket. She does take just a moment to smile up at Eylie, "'Allo, luv," she replies before going back into doctor mode, "This is bad..." she mumbles softly, almost to herself, "Get her into the ER," she calls back to the orderlies, who jump to follow the doctor's orders. H'itupek has disconnected. Alexandra nods. "I'll be back up to help out in a bit," she offers to Lan. "As soon as we at least take a shot at figuring out what's wrong with Comorro." A pause, while she looks to Alastair. "I'll pick up a few things from my lab. That generator, for one," she offers, hopping down off of the platform herself to move for the front door. "Allright. Meet you back at the transport. Come on, you." Alastair grabs Eylohta by the arm and drags the Timonae into the hospital to carry out his raid for supplies. "I need you to carry things." Reode appears unsure of who to go with. The docs have Zab, she'll be alright now, the Tupai thought to herself. "Hey wait," she says in Hekayan, following Alastair and Eylie on short legs, "I can help, I'll carry something!" Eylohta is lead like a puppy on a leash, the Timonae easily going along with Alastair's insistant manner, "Right-o, Cap." A sly grin, free arm saluting the doctor again. Once that's done, he lowers his hand and reaches back - For Reode to grab onto if she wants, a quick wink thrown back at the Tupai. Alastair moves as quickly as he can, given his limp, towards the supply closet. "This. This. And this." He says in a businesslike tone, grabbing the items he wants off the shelvs and shoving them into Eylohta's arms, then grabbing a few smaller packages for Reode and himself to carry. "I don't know what we'll need, so we're taking just about anything I can think of." Glancing around the shelves, he nods to himself. "Allright. Alexandra is fetching the generator to power our equipment. This should be good." Alandra watches as people split up and then her eyes fall onto Zabyra as the orderlies move her quickly but carefully to a gurny and rush her to emergency services, "I'll be waiting for you," she replies to Lex, "Looks like a pretty bad plasma wound, but I think we can fix her up." and with that she follows along behind the orderlies. Reode jumps up with a flap and perches on Eylie's arm, until it was loaded with supplies. This might've been the fastest she'd seen Alastair hobble along. Gathering the packages in her wings, she heads back out and waits for Alastair to lead the way. Eylohta makes a good pack mule, for he is big, and strong and sorta dumb. Obedient towards friends and easy going to boot! Loaded up with supplies, the Timonae lumbers along after Alastair. The red-haired cyberneticist reappears shortly, lugging a small generator. It's been rigged on a strap across her shoulder. Lex also has a nondescript duffel bag of sorts in her other hand. The jury's still out on the contents, as it's closed. Alastair tucks his cany under one arm so that he can use both hands to carry the equipment and supplies, and then limps unaided back towards the front door of the hospital and the waiting hoverplatform. "Take...care," Reode says in her stuttered Terran, nodding to Alandra before heading back out to the platform. "You stay safe, mum." Eylie murmurs towards Alandra on his way out to the hoverplatform. Alexandra gets the generator up onto the waiting 'vehicle' with a most unbecoming grimace and grunt of effort, and the bag follows soon after. Then, she plants her rear on the platform and pulls her feet up onto it. Alandra glances over her shoulder just before heading into the emergency area, "You also, luv," she calls back. Alandra has left. Zabyra has left. Alastair drops his gear onto the platform as well, then hooks an arm on the railing and climbs aboard. "Ready to go?" He asks with a glance at Alexandra. Reode has climbed aboard the hoversled, standing upon her neatly stacked packages with claws threaded through their bindings. Eylohta stacks the remaining packages that were held in his arms onto the hoverplatform between it's passengers and other cargo. Then he takes up the chaffeur position again and turns Timmie buslines around, "Where to now?" Arc events have occurred! Everyone has been given two experience points. Arc event points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094. Arc events have occurred! Everyone in the room has been given four experience points. Arc bonus points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094 "Quite," the Sivadian woman offers, along with a wan smile. "Again, I'm not sure how much help I'll be. Well. At least I've brought the generator, I suppose." Lex chuckles, quietly and mirthlessly. "Back to the elevator." Alastair instructs the Timonae. "We're headed to the gearclanger hub. That's where' Comorro's vital systems should be." He shakes his head. "Hopefully there will be someone there who can tell us what to do to help. If not, we're on our own." Huh? (Type "help" for help.) Gearclanger Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Only authorized personnel, approved by Comorro herself, are allowed access to the facilities found in this neurological center along the Yaralu's starboard sensory cluster, just below the dorsal spine. Yaralu-spun protective webbing stretches between gray-green rib supports. Glowing symbiote orbs hover above hatches that lead into the ship's navigation vestibule, weapons operations, waste management, and engineering. Tangle cannons are aimed in the vicinity of the engineering, weapons, and navigation doors to hinder hijacking attempts. No such security measures appear to have been taken for the ship's dump. Sat Jul 04 23:41:45 3009 Contents: Exits: Navigation Vestibule Weapons Operations Waste Management Station Engineering Levimodule The transport platform, it's passangers, and the load of equipment manages to force through the door leading to the levimodule shaft, and float out into the Gearclanger Hub. Eylohta is at the helm, Alastair and Alexandra are in the back with the supplies, and Reode is perched on the railing. Alastair directs the beam of his built-in flashlight around the room, cybernetic eyes trying to focus in the dark. "I'm not sure." He says, climbing to his feet and walking up to stand behind Eylohta. "Try heading that way, engineering should be somewhere around here.: "I hope you're right," Lex replies from the back of the platform, also sweeping her flashlight beam about and looking. "I can't say that I've ever had the chance to go looking for it, myself." The light passes over a hatch that might be the one leading to engineering. Alien lettering above the hatch - Hekayan, for those who understand it - reads Engineering Systems. The hatch is closed and appears to be latched. Furthermore, there's a slick, sticky film of translucent goo webbed here and there. Eylohta lumbers along as directed, a glance down to Doc Hall carrying a nod with it. He heads where the cane bearing doctor indicates, squinting at the illuminated, sticky hatch. Reode watches in silence, alert as ever, and only catching bits and pieces of the Terran. The Hekayan letters catch her eye, and she points with a wing tip. "There. That...the...hatch. Engineer," she says in Terran. "Stop. Here it is." Alastair comments, sweeping the light back to focus on the hatch. "Be careful, we don't know if any of Comorro's defenses are still online." He turns and looks over his shoulder at Alexandra. "You see anyone? Or any signs of violence?" He nods to Reode, and switches to Hekayan. "You keep an eye out too. Tell us if you see anything in the area." He gestures at the surroundings for emphasis, then turns his attention back to the door. "It's closed. We're going to need to force our way in." Alexandra shakes her head. "I haven't seen anyone, no," she replies, though she keeps looking around, sweeping with the beam of her flashlight. A frown, then, as her gaze rests on the door. "Can we force them? Or do we need to... well, as much as I hate to say it, cut them? I did bring a cutter, but I'd rather not use it for obvious reasons." System You roll your Perception with a modifier of 0. The result is Superb (7). For Alastair: You hear something wet and slithery slap against the hatch from the other side. Reode gives a solid nod to Alastair and hops off the hoversled to circle the perimeter. She emits another string of 'pings' as she glides up and down the pathway. Eylohta pauses right where Al indicates, the Timonae's opalescent eyes going blank a moment later. For a few seconds the Timonae's breath flutters, stance wavering briefly. And then it seems he comes back to reality, pupiless gaze sweeping down to Alastair, "Sommat's suckin' the life outta her in there." POLL: Brody has added a new poll to 'who'. Arc events have occurred! Everyone has been given two experience points. Arc event points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094. Idle message from Brody: Homer: Marge, old people don't need companionship. They need to be isolated and studied so it can be determined what nutrients they have that might be extracted for our personal use. - The Simpsons "I hear it." Alastair agrees with a nod to the Timonae. "Draw your blade and be ready." He climbs down from the transport and approaches the door. "Alexandra, would you get the portable generator running?" He asks, running his cybernetic hand across the wall as he examines the hatch carefully. Idle message from Brody: Sallah: Asps. Very dangerous. You go first. - Raiders of the Lost Ark Alexandra frowns. "Then we -really- need to get in there," she observes, perhaps superfluously. She turns her attention to the small power generator she's brought with, bringing it online. When it's activated, it gives off a high-pitched but nearly inaudible hum. As the generator thrums to life, the engineering hatch is suddenly flung open. Four slithery, fleshy tentacles lash out of the pale green shadows of the engineering compartment. They're on a course to snatch at the generator. Reode nearly glides into a wall at a sudden, dark response, and scrambles to turn and dart back towards the group. "Something's here," she exclaims nervously, "Something bad, can't tell what-oh!" Upon seeing those tenacles she loops back around. Eylohta looses a dagger - Maza's curse in this case - just about two seconds after the command given by Al, and a split second after those gross tentacles come flying out. His immediate response is, of course, to stab at one of those fleshy things. The dagger penetrates the slime-slicked flesh of one tentacle but doesn't do anything to the other three. The wounded one, distracted by its new friend back near the hatch, lashes back and tries to grapple Eylohta. The others keep on lashing outward for the generator. Alastair is knocked back as the hatch flings open, and lands on his side. "Fantastic." He mutters, propping himself up on an elbow and turning to look back towards the other Sivadian. "Alexandra!" He calls out. "The generator!" Then he's suddenly speaking in Hekayan. "Grab that generator and get it away! You hear me?" With a surprised yelp, the red-haired cyberneticist ducks down instinctively, inadvertently covering the generator partway with her body. Al's instructions, however, seem like a better idea all around. Lex grabs the thing by the strap she's rigged up to carry it, and scoots away from the door as quickly as she can. Alastair Hall - Triggered. You need to wait 11s before collecting minutes again. - You must wait 1 days until you can collect your next weekly paycheck. You have collected your daily craft minutes Reode banks to follow Alexandra, passing above to perhaps lead the correct way out. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she'd hoped the other two would be alright on their own. The tentacle trying to grapple Eylohta fails, then slips back into the engineering compartment. The others manage to grab the generator and tug it from Alexandra's grip. They arc the generator up, toward the ceiling, not totally outside the potential reach of a certain Tupai. Alastair climbs to his feet, and looks to make sure Alexandra is allright. "It's a parasite that feeds off electricity." He mutters, not addressing anyone in particular. "That's why the power went out." Leaning against the hoversled, he tries to get a look through the door in order to see if anything more of the creature is visible inside. A lot more of the creature is visible inside - a huge mass of pulsating, writhing tentacles that seems to have wriggled its way into every nook and cranny it can find in the engineering compartment of the Yaralu. Alexandra fights back as much as she can, but, well. She's a doctor, and probably completely un-used to this sort of thing. "Blast it," she growls, sweeping her light upward to try to locate the generator. "ansi(r, Get that generator back!)" she calls out to Reode in heavily accented Hekayan. "ansi(r, Turn it off if you can!)" Alexandra fights back as much as she can, but, well. She's a doctor, and probably completely un-used to this sort of thing. "Blast it," she growls, sweeping her light upward to try to locate the generator. "Get that generator back!" she calls out to Reode in heavily accented Hekayan. "Turn it off if you can!" It took Reode a moment to realize Alexandra was speaking Hekayan, with such an accent. Nonetheless she understood. "Right!", she answers, regaining her airborne balance after another sharp turn. Sweeping up towards the ceiling, she rocks back in mid-air with outstretched claws, aiming to rip the generator away. She succeeds and flies away from the slimey appendages. POLL: Brody has added a new poll to 'who'. Eylohta grunts, nose wrinkling slightly as he watches that wounded tentacle retreat back inside. Rolling his shoulders, the Timonae proceeds to watch Reode a bare moment before lunging forward at one of the remaining tentacles. Stab! Hack! Slash! Already frustrated by the Tupai, the tentacled creature only gets more disappointed as it pulls back a stump thanks to Eylohta. About six feet of that particular tentacle lands with a wet, gooey flop - twitching on the deck as the rest draws back into the engineering compartment defensively. "Okay, that's no good." Alastair deadpans as he sees the mass in the interior of the engineering room. "That won't do any good." He calls at Eylohta, as he drags himself back onto the transport. "We need to kill the whole thing." Crawling into the back of the sled where the supplies are strewn about, and starts looking through them. "/Something/ in here should be poisonous enough to do the job." Somewhere in the universe, Dean has connected. "Good idea," the other doctor agrees, nodding. She too falls to rooting through the supplies. "Er. You know more about this than I do. What are we looking for?" Lex pauses, eyeing the now-disembodied tentacle on the floor dubiously. "Well. At least you've got a sample, I suppose," she notes dryly. Reode comes back around when she sees the creature seemingly retreat, and descends to the ground, sitting atop the generator. An ear flicked at the one word she got out of Alastair's comment, poison. She studied the sliced tentacle warily, waiting for it to spring to life again. Eylohta seems about to lunge for another tentacle when Al makes his assessment, the Timonae letting out a mildly dissapointed sigh as he turns to look back towards the transport, back to the engineering node, "It were fun choppin' 'em up though, Al." Eylie complains, easing at a slow lumber towards the pair of doctors. "No time to do a detailed analysis." Alastair says quickly, grabbing an injector and laying it aside. "We can't count on it having heart, lungs, or major organs. Rule out anything that would affect those." He shakes his head. "Non-specific toxins, anything destroys tissue, chemicals that interfere with metabolism. And we can't count on any one to do the job, so we'll need to hit it with a variety." Alexandra nods. "Point," she replies, then continues to root through the supplies. Now and then, an injector is laid aside, a small stack of them forming in front of her. "...Are you quite sure this is going to work?" Reode eyes the injectors, getting the idea that they were aiming to poison the creature. She remains still, more interested in how the damn thing even got in there rather than anything else. Eylohta glances back over his shoulder, the Timonae frowning towards the engineering node, "You two really think this shit'll do the trick?" He asks, wrenching his gaze back around to the two doctors. "No idea." Alastair says lightly. "I guess we're going to find out, aren't we?" He glances back towards the engineering room and the mass of tentacles. "We're not exactly flush with options at this point. So we'll work with what we've got." He glances between the other three. "Ready to try some radical chemotherapy?" "...Quite," Lex agrees, nodding. She does swallow nervously as she looks toward the room, her expression dubious at best. "...I suppose we've actually got to go in there," the Sivadian woman observes, picking up the vials of various substances that she's set aside. Reode could only glean that Alastair's statement was a question and slowly nodded. Sure, why not! Markiel arrives from Gearclanger Hub - Comorro Station. Markiel has arrived. Markiel's descent is going just fine until the last 20 feet or so. Then he loses his concentration and falls the rest of the way, breaking his left leg and right wrist. Alastair scoops up the chosen array of drugs, and hands several of them off to Reode. "That end goes into the squishy bit." Then he moves up alongside Eylohta. "You too." He says, handing off a few injectors to the Timonae. "Come on, we need to get close enough." Alastair pauses, and glances back towards the Levimodule "Did you hear something?" He asks with a frown, then shakes his hand. "Probably nothing. Let's go." Alexandra nods. "Right," she replies. She looks toward the engineering compartment, biting her lip, and a bit of a mental struggle seems to go on -- but she wins out in the end. "What? I didn't hear a thing. Let's go, before I lose my nerve." And she proceeds into the room next to Alastair. The tentacles manage to clutch Alastair and Reode as they attempt to enter the compartment now dominated by a writhing, slithering mass. Alexandra and Eylohta are nearly snagged, but are just ooze-slicked by the passage of tentacles instead. Reode yelps, dropping her injectors in exchange for for flailing about as violently as she could. "Ah! It's got me! Eylohta!" she cries, then attempts to sink her teeth into the slimey creature. "Eugh..." Eylie mutters at the slimey feel against his shoulder, lips pulling back briefly at the tentacles. Injector at the ready, he stiffens a moment at Reode's cry, "Ya just hold tight, darlin'. We'll be with you in a minute or two, a'right?" Wade, wade, jab! Down for the nearest tentacle that injector goes. Alexandra just barely dodges that tentacle, grimacing at the mess left behind. She's got several injectors clutched in her augmetic hand. As soon as part of the creature flails close enough for her to strike out at it, she raises that hand and attempts to sink the handful of needles into the fleshy mass. Hey, she was going to try them all anyway, right? Efficiency. The injectors wielded by Eylohta and Alexandra are jammed deep into the slimy flesh of the tentacles of the parasitic beast, which also has Alastair and Reode in its clutches. The beast flings the Tupai violently aside, slamming her against a bulkhead and knocking her breath out. Alastair, on the other tentacle, it hurls down the corridor to slam against the hoverlift with the supplies. Alastair's back slams against the hoverlift, causing the vehicle to rock back, then slumps to the floor. He gasps, and then manages to hiss. "That's painful." He coughs, spitting up a few droplets of blood on the back of his hand, and then wipes his chin and rasps. "I think that hurt it." Reode strikes the bulkhead with wings outstretched and falls in a heap on the floor, dazed and gasping. "Ya sure I can't just chop this sumbitch up?" Eylie calls back to Alastair from within the mass of tentacles in the room. The chemicals injected into the parasitic creature start taking their toll. It twitches and flails, yanking tentacles out of nooks and crannies to slap violently around in a whirlwind of goop and flesh. After a few seconds of this violent spasming, the creature goes limp. Flaccid tentacles drape over Eylohta and Alexandra's ooze-soaked forms. On the up side, the power seems to come back on - thrumming machinery comes back to life. Lights flicker on. POLL: Brody has added a new poll to 'who'. Arc events have occurred! Everyone has been given two experience points. Arc event points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094. "...Oh, ew..." Lex says, trying to dodge the messy mass of flesh and goop, and utterly failing. She wrinkles her nose in an oh-so-Sivadian expression of distaste and starts pushing herself free of the now-dead beast. Arc events have occurred! Everyone in the room has been given four experience points. Arc bonus points brought to you by: http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094 Alastair relaxes, and leans back against the hovercraft, squeezing his eyes shut. "/Now/ you can cut it up." He gasps at Eylohta. Opening his eyes again, he looks around the floor to see where his cane has fallen, and then rolls onto his stomach and drages himself in that direction with a grimace. Brody has left. Reode slowly pushes herself up, still seeing double. "S'it dead?" she asks no one in particular, trying to locate the injectors she'd dropped. Finding them, she repeatedly stabs the nearest tentacle with dizzy zeal. "Bloody gross." Eylie murmurs as he shakes himself free of limp tentacles and as much goop as he can manage with a puppyish shake. A light grumble, "It ain't no fun if it ain't moving." The Timmie complains before a frown comes with sight of Al's dragging himself over the ground, "'Ey..." Pushing through the muck, the ex-gladiator moves forward to help Alastair. System Your +str has been submitted with ID #3375 Alexandra gets free of the beast eventually, emerging into the Gearclanger Hub. Her hair hangs in lank, slime-soaked tendrils. Her coat and clothes are soaked with more of the disgusting ichor. There's several welts across her face and her right arm where she got slapped by the flailing creature as it died. "I, ah. Uh... er..." She blinks muzzily and looks back toward the room. A high-pitched, borderline hysterical laugh escapes her, right before she collapses in a dead faint. Alexandra has left RP mode. Alexandra has left. Alastair looks into the room at Alexandra's scream, and waves for Eylohta to go help her instead. He himself rolls onto his back, and pulls open the top three buttons on his jacket to reach inside for a bottle of painkillers. He chokes down three of them, then lets the bottle drop from his hand to pull out a slightly crushed pack of cigarettes. He holds one of them weakly between his lips, and lights it with a flame from his cybernetic hand. Somewhere in the universe, Kestrel has disconnected. Somewhere in the universe, Alexandra has disconnected. Reode blinks a few times before realizing the poor woman had collapsed. "She alright!," she asks, clumsily making her way over but pausing half way to hold her head. "Damnit..." Eylohta takes the redirect from Al with ease, the Timonae heading over to scoop up Lexi without much ado. He shrugs at Reode, taking the Sivadian woman over and laying her on the hovercart. Over to the Tupai he goes next, leaving Alastair to his smoke for the moment. Alastair exhales a lungful of oily smoke, and then uses the cane to leverage himself semi-upright in order to make his way back to the hovercraft. After a few false starts, he's able to get his upper body onto the sled, and then pull his legs up after him. He flops on his back, cigarrette lightly gripped between his lips, and stares up at the ceiling. "Allright." He says wearily. "Let's go home." Gearclanger Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station Only authorized personnel, approved by Comorro herself, are allowed access to the facilities found in this neurological center along the Yaralu's starboard sensory cluster, just below the dorsal spine. Yaralu-spun protective webbing stretches between gray-green rib supports. Glowing symbiote orbs hover above hatches that lead into the ship's navigation vestibule, weapons operations, waste management, and engineering. Tangle cannons are aimed in the vicinity of the engineering, weapons, and navigation doors to hinder hijacking attempts. No such security measures appear to have been taken for the ship's dump. Sun Jul 05 03:20:31 3009 Contents: Exits: Emissary Reode Navigation Vestibule Dean Weapons Operations Space Cadet Newt Waste Management Civilian Silvereye Station Engineering Drifter Markiel Levimodule Newt nods to Silv and looks over at Eng, "How lonng ago were the screams?" An Aukami is lying in the middle of the hub, having fallen from some distance. he is just waiting for transport to bring him to the hospital. Eylohta comes wandering along, pushing a hoverplatform with one Tupai and two Sivadians, though the female of that doctory pair is unconcious. The Timmie himself is covered in a fine coating of tentacle monster goo - clear indication of the victorious nature of their mission. "I'm guessing not so long ago." Silvereye remarks upon seeing Eylohta emerge. "Room for one more?" He asks the Timonae before gesturing down to Markiel. Reode is perched on the railing looking quite frazzled indeed, tail and ears drooping. Still unable to focus her vision she simply stares ahead, not really noticing the people gathered in the hub. Alastair's lying on his back next to Alexandra in the sled of the hovercart. His cane is lying next to him, and a thin trail of irridescent smoke rises from a hand-rolled cigarette held loosely between his lips. Dean moves towards Silvereye, hands falling into his pockets. He clears his throat a little to show his intent on conversation. Markiel notices Dean and says, "Oh how convenient. Would you mind helping me up? I can take the pain, a broken leg and sprained wrist is nothing. I just need it fused soon." Eylohta leans casually over the handle of the hoverplatform, opalescent eyes shifting towards Silvereye, both silvery brows raising, "Best be askin' cranky Doc Hall, mate." The goopy Timonae gives a sagely nod, "M'just the muscle, y'know." Newt watches the people coming in ,"Wow. What happened to you guys?" Alastair raises his head slightly and turns to look over at Silverey, then Markiel. "I don't care." The sivadian mutters. "Drop him off at the hospital." He lowers himself back down, and breathes out a mouthful of smoke. "Let's just go." Silvereye nods to Alastair and Eylohta. He moves towards the fallen Aukami and leans over to help him up. "You all look like you need a shower and some rest. I'll speak to you tomorrow about what happened in there. Good work, all of you." Dean pauses a moment, but then remains quiet. His gaze looks over the Aukami for a moment. Markiel uses silver's support to seat himself on the edge of the cart, with the good doctor's graces. "Thank you, sir.. don't know what I was thinking" he says. Silvereye has left RP mode. Silvereye has left. "All aboard?" The Timonae asks arbitrarily, casual pace resumed as soon as Markiel's firmly seated, "One to the hospital then. Off we are my lovelies." Eylie murmurs, surely imitating some actor from some movie he'd seen. He motions, as if tipping a cap he doesn't actually have before passing along. Category:Otherspace Logs